Jig fishing or "jigging" is a type of fishing that involves imparting a vertical movement to the bait or lure to attract fish. A device known as a "jigger" is often used for this purpose.
In jigging, the type of motion imparted to a lure or bait is of importance and varies according to the type of fish being sought. It is also important with some types of fish to be able to produce a sharp upward movement on the line to set the hook in response to a nibble on the bait or lure.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a novel and effective jigging apparatus.